


Excavated

by Gingoria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mikannie Week, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingoria/pseuds/Gingoria
Summary: Mikasa is an acheologist who has been digging in one of the coldest parts of the planet.  What she finds buried beneath the ice will change her in ways she never thoughtWritten for Day 6 of Mikannie Week - Mythology





	Excavated

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a bit of trouble with this prompt and so Mythology might be a loose term for this one but bear with me

Mikasa signaled the machine operator to continue lifting and watched as the large blue ice crystal was raised from the ground.

They had been excavating for almost a year after finding the girl frozen in ice.  Almost a year of carefully chipping away packed snow and weaker ice in sub zero temperatures just to free the specimen from the glacier.  

Mikasa hadn’t anticipated finding something like this when she’d applied for her grant.  She had thought to uncover more fossils or maybe discover a new species, not a girl frozen in time.  As the crane lowered the huge crystal to its transport box, Mikasa was struck by the look of resigned peace on the girl’s place and found herself wondering what exactly her story was.  Who was she?  How did she end up frozen in this wasteland?  Mikasa shook her head and told her crew to move out, there would be time to ponder those questions later, right now it was too damn cold to think.

 

* * *

 

The tall brunette cradled her cup of coffee, listening as her top researcher Hange relayed the data she had been able to gleam from her initial study of the ice crystal.

“While the crystal itself is freezing, no amount of heat seems to affect it at all!  Ha.  I even fired up the old blow torch to see if I could carve a chunk out of it and NOTHING worked!  I’ll have to run more tests on it to be sure but we have the artifact under lock and key.”

Mikasa nodded, unsurprised by the information.  While she and her team had been excavating, she had noticed the unusual hardness of the crystal, making it easy to separate it from the rest of the ice.  Sipping the bitter liquid, Mikasa made her way to the where the crystal was being held and entered the room.  She felt a strange uneasiness about leaving the frozen girl alone, but she couldn’t place why.  Taking a seat on the floor, Mikasa sketched the frozen girl to pass the time, wrapping a blanket around herself when the chill became too much.  A strange exhaustion fell over her and try as she might, Mikasa soon succumbed to the need to sleep, pencil and drawing pad slipping from her lap to the floor.

 

* * *

 

Mikasa groaned softly, stretching the kinks out of her neck, confused for a moment as to where she was any why she was so cold.  She opened her eyes, wincing at the light blue light and squeezed them back shut for a moment.  Squinting she opened them once more and gasped in surprise to find an almost naked girl sitting on the bench that lined the back of the wall.  More confusing than the appearance of the girl was that fact that she was soaking wet.  The floor beneath her soaked as well, water still standing as if something had melted..

With a start Mikasa stood, mouth open as she stared at the place where the large crystal had sat.  She remembered stopping by the room, the uneasiness she had felt at what lay within and how she had sat there drawing until exhaustion took over her.  She stared at the girl and felt a chill race up her spine as one large eye opened to reveal large ice blue orbs.

“You’re staring.  Why?”

The voice was soft but cold and Mikasa watched as slender pale fingers slid through wet blonde locks, pulling them up and away from the girl’s face to tie at the back of her head.  Every movement seemed fluid and the brunette was fascinated by the lithe muscle that seemed to ripple beneath the girl’s skin.  She felt her cheeks flush at the sound of a throat clearing and realized she had not answered the girl’s question.  Averting her eyes from the bared chest, Mikasa looked at the cool expression on the blonde’s face and nodded.

“My apologies.  We pulled you from the ice yesterday.  I didn’t expect you to be… well alive at all or unfrozen so quickly.”

Mikasa watched as the girl nodded, blue eyes lowering to look at both hands.

“It’s strange.  I feel like I was dreaming a long time… in a dark place… and then… there was light and… you…”

Mikasa held her breath as those cold eyes turned back to her and exhaled slowly, surprised to see it fogging in front of her.  She could feel goosebumps racing over her skin, her brow furrowing in confusion, teeth chattering as she asked the only logical question she could think of.

“Is this… you?”

Mikasa watched as the girl nodded slowly before standing slowly, the tattered cloth covering her lower area falling to the floor as she walked closer and Mikasa felt her face burn with embarrassment as her eyes takes down that slender body and then back up to that cold gaze now staring at her curiously.

“Have you never met a goddess before?”

Mikasa lifted a brow at the term. She was agnostic and had been ever since her parents had been murdered in front of her. She couldn't force belief in any “creator” that would allow such a thing. Sensing that the girl (goddess?) was waiting for an answer. Shrugging Mikasa shook her head and felt her lips curling into a smirk.

“I can't say I have.  I also can't say I believe in gods OR goddesses but for arguments sake let's say you are what you say you are - what are you the goddess of?”

Mikasa thought she saw a flash of amusement in those light eyes before those slightly blue lips opened and exhaled a single word

“Ice.”

Mikasa felt the temperature in the air drop and wrapped her arms around her body.  She had long since pulled the blanket back over her but she could see ice crystals beginning to form over the thick material.  She looked from the blanket back to the blonde and frowned slightly, taken back as the slender girl moved closer to her.  

“Still don't believe me?  Hmmm…”

Mikasa froze as a pale finger poked her chest through the blanket and she watched as an icicle formed sealing the two ends together.  Mikasa looked from the ice to the girl who'd formed it and swallowed slowly, her mind racing with wonder.  There was still a part of her that was skeptical and another part of her that felt giddy with discovery.

“How about now?”

The brunette nodded slowly and then pursed her lips, fixing the small blonde with a blank look.

“I've never met a goddess.  What is your name?”

She saw the girl smile slightly before thin shoulders shrugged.  “I am Shiva but I've been called many things throughout the centuries.”

Mikasa nodded and tested the name on her tongue and decided it didn't fit the girl in front of her at all.

“I don't think Shiva fits you at all.”

She could see the amusement clearly on the girl's face and thought she heard a small chuckle in that bored voice.

“Oh?  That's rather arrogant of you.  So tell me then what name would you give me?”

Mikasa tapped a cold finger against her lips, trying to calm that chattering of her teeth.  As if sensing her discomfort, the girl - Shiva - snapped her fingers and the freezing temperature seemed to dissipate.  

“Sorry. I forget that what feels comfortable to me is too cold for humans such as yourself.  Anyways, you were saying?”

Mikasa flashed the girl a quick smile and nodded her thanks.  She gave the girl another long look over surprised when a name came unbidden to her mind.

“Annie.”

The small girl tilted her head to the side, a smile playing at her lips.

“Hmmmm Annie…. I like it…”

Mikasa startled as a cold finger traced her jawline, that cold voice almost a purr.

“Now that that's settled. What do I call you?”

The brunette exhaled slowly, a slow heat startling to spread from low in her belly as that slim finger traced over her lips.

“Mi.. Mikasa”

Annie chuckled and slid closer.  “Mmmmm Mikasa, I like it.”  She slid her arms around the taller girl’s neck and pressed against the now thawed blanket

“So what say you find me some clothes and acquaint me with… what era are we in now?”

Mikasa nodded and disentangled herself from the smirking girl, ignoring the burning of her cheeks as she fled the room.  She didn't believe in gods or goddesses but she thinks she might believe in “Annie” and for the first time, in a long time. Finds herself looking forward to the future instead of digging into the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I kinda went gamer girl and picked a mythology straight out of final fantasy but I think it works. I can't see Annie being anything else now. Too bad there was only a day for this or I might have dusted off my drawing skills and sketched out a Shiva/Annie - might have had to change the rating though ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
